


Fiaba

by VesuvianPancake



Series: Ethereal [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-02 22:51:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19451116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesuvianPancake/pseuds/VesuvianPancake
Summary: THIS IS MY OWN FANDOM!





	Fiaba

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS MY OWN FANDOM!

Do you ever feel like a dandelion in the wind? So free... so delicate... but suddenly, you're lost because the wind blew you somewhere you didn't want to go? That's how I am right now. First I was at home in Florence and all of a sudden, I get a scholarship to the Royal Academy of Music in London, England. I am from Florence, Italy. That is too far away from home. I don't want to leave _mia famiglia_ , but it's a music school! I can't turn down this opportunity! I can express myself at a music school without getting teased for once if I go! I really want to go there. But I also don't want to leave Florence... it's so nice here... I know everyone in my neighborhood, there's a nice family of cats that live under my porch, it's perfect here. I don't want to leave, but if it's to go to the school of my dreams, then bring it on! First let me tell you what happened the night before I left.

* * *

"Mama," I said once at dinner. "Will we write when I'm away?"

"Of course, _mio figlio_!" Mama replied, twirling her fork in the air. Mama was a conductor at a local concert hall, so twirling things around in the air was a habit of hers. "Why wouldn't we write?"

"I dunno..." I put my fork down. "I mean, you're busy being a conductor, and I might be busy with school things... It would be hard to communicate, y'know?"

"Mama, why does Iggy have to go to college?" my five-year-old little brother, Gabriele asked. That's a nickname he gave me- "Iggy". It's short for "Ignis". 

"Well, Gabriele," Papa said in a sarcastic voice. "He's getting older and he has to get a job. In order to get a job, you have to go to college."

"But Aurora said that when you get a job, you usually don't like it!" Gabriele said. Aurora is my ten-year-old sister. We have a pretty big family- three girls (excluding Mama) and five boys (excluding Papa). I'm the oldest.

"That's true in most cases," I said. "But I'm going to a music school! I like music!"

"I like music, too!" Aurora said, clapping her hands.

"We all like music!" the thirteen-year-old Siamese twins, Greta and Giulia said in unison. 

"Yeah, we all play at least... one instrument, right?" Gabriele asked. He pointed at the twins. "What do you two play? Name one instrument!"

"Viola!" they answered.

Gabriele pointed at Aurora. "What about you?"

"Flute," she answered, imitating playing a flute and whistling.

He pointed at Mama. "And you!"

"Lute," she answered, smiling.

He pointed at Papa. "What about you, sir?"

"Hurdy Gurdy," he said proudly.

He then pointed to the other Siamese twins, Mario and Antonio. "What about you two?"

"Theremin!" Mario said.

"Nyckelharpa!" Antonio cried.

And finally, he pointed to me. "Now what do you play, Iggy? Name... five."

I thought for a moment. "Violin, piano, cello, guitar, and..."

They all stared at me expectantly. There are so many instruments that I play, it's hard to remember. Finally, an instrument came in my mind. My most favorite instrument.

"Balalaika," I said finally.

Everyone clapped. I stood up and collected everyone's plates. "Time for dessert," I said. 

* * *

I apologize for the shenanigans my family does. This is every night. Gabriele likes doing this. After dinner, I headed up to my bedroom to pack. It was almost time for school to start. I packed all of my clothes and shoes into my big suitcase and some of my favorite books in my smaller one. I read a lot on planes. I brought both suitcases by the front door so I can run out and head to the airport as soon as I exit the door. I then looked at my array of instruments in my closet. Which ones would I need? I decided to carry my violin and balalaika in a big tote bag that Aurora had given me since she didn't need it. I carried my guitar and cello downstairs next to my suitcase. I grabbed sheet music for piano and saxophone and shoved them in my backpack. I play a lot of instruments, I'm sorry. In short, i packed all my music shit and went to bed. There's the short version. The next morning, Gabriele had woken me up with a 8 am drum session in my room.

"IGGY! IGGY!" he cried, pounding on a toy bass drum. "WAKE UP! IT'S 8 IN THE MORNING! YOU HAVE TO LEAVE SOON!"

"Gabriele, I don't leave 'til 10:15..." I grumbled, sitting up. I rubbed my eyes. "I have time... Where's Mama?"

"Making breakfast," he answered, hauling his stuff out of my room. "Pancakes and jam."

"Nice." I rolled out of bed (literally) and got dressed in the only outfit I had in my closet- a dark red leather jacket, a t-shirt designed to look like the Italian flag (SO EVERYONE KNOWS I'M A PROUD ITALIAN MAN), some white jeans, and green converse shoes. I loved that outfit. I went to the bathroom and looked at my reflection in the mirror. I was really proud of my blonde hair. Everyone else in my family had dark hair, but I had honey blonde curls on my head. My Grandpapa had blonde hair, so I guess I got it from him. I put in my contact lenses and brushed my teeth.

"IGGY!" Aurora shouted from downstairs. "Breakfast!"

"Coming!" I said with a toothbrush in my mouth. I rinsed my mouth and dashed downstairs. I ran to the dining room and sat at the chair I've been sitting in for the past 18 years. When I'm gone, who'd sit in this chair? I slowly ate my pancakes, which were drowned in boysenberry jam. Mama put her hand on my shoulder.

"Are you ready to leave?" she asked.

"No," I replied, chuckling. "I don't want to go."

Papa smiled. "Well, we can just e-mail each other. Maybe even Skype each other."

"Papa, you don't know how to use Skype," Aurora chuckled.

"Yeah, but you do," Papa grinned.

I chuckled and checked my phone for the time. It was almost time for me to go. "I should go," I said, standing up.

"Wait!" Mama rushed to the kitchen, then ran back to me. In her hands was a bag full of jars of boysenberry cookies and gooseberry jam. There were also slices of ciabatta bread and slices of bundt cake.

"Snacks for the plane," she said. She handed me the bag.

I took the bag and smiled at her. "Thank you, Mama." I hugged her tightly. She hugged me back. I felt like I would cry. I pulled away before I had the chance to. I turned to my family.

"See y'all at around Christmas," I said, smiling.

" _Addio, fratello!_ " Aurora said. Everyone else's goodbyes were overlapped. I waved at them all, grabbed my bags, and ran out the door and to the airport.


End file.
